


The Solace I Find In Your Arms

by ilzehs



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Omega, But no matter how Dean feels Roman is his, Crying, Dean feels unworthy, Depressing Thoughts, Emotions, Gentle Love, Hormones, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurities and low Self Esteem, M/M, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Protectiveness, Roman is too beautiful, body issues, love making, m-preg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilzehs/pseuds/ilzehs
Summary: Being an outcast omega, Dean never felt beautiful. But now that he is pregnant and his body is changing so much, his emotions are all over the place. Good thing his Alpha is there to sooth his fears and doubts away.





	The Solace I Find In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the lovely and amazing Kawx who recently returned to the fandom.

Dean groaned in frustration as he turned around for probably the 100th time since he had gotten into the bed. Trying to find a comfortable position had become so fucking hard as he progressed in his pregnancy. On top of that his hormones were all over the place. One minute he felt like crying his eyes out over something silly, the next minute he was laughing over something not so funny. Roman had been so patient and sweet with him. Doing his best to indulge Dean and take care of him no matter how dramatic Dean was being. It wasn’t like Roman wasn’t used to Dean being a brat, but since getting pregnant Dean’s moodiness had gone to a whole new level. Dean considered himself lucky that he had a saint of an Alpha. He himself found it almost impossible to deal with his own wacky emotions.

Dean didn’t even realize that his eyes had started to tear up as he laid there in his self hating thoughts. He touched his swollen tummy and rubbed his hand over the bump. Trying to calm his over-driven nerves. He turned his head to his side and watched Roman sleeping. He still couldn’t believe that an alpha like Roman chose to spend his life with someone like Dean. He couldn’t believe that he was carrying Roman’s child and Roman loved him for it. Dean was always told he was a broken Omega. That no one would be stupid enough to settle down with someone like him. How he was good to fuck but not to be kept around. Roman changed all of those myths. Roman who was every omega’s wet dream, who was perfect in every form and way somehow someway choose Dean to be his everything. 

Dean turned on his side again, cuddling into Roman’s shoulder. His boyfriend had taken a few days off of work to spend with Dean since Dean wasn’t doing too well. He was very needy and clingy and Roman like always chose family over anything else. Dean was his whole world, and Roman was an Alpha who took pride in providing for his omega the way he wanted him the most.

Dean looked at Roman’s face and his perfect features. His Alpha was a masculine beauty in every form and way. Dean looked down at his chubby stomach and felt like he didn’t match Roman’s beauty from any aspect. He was Roman’s Omega…He was suppose to be pretty. Roman called him beautiful all the time. But since getting pregnant, Dean simply didn’t see anything beautiful about himself. His body was his most attractive feature. And now he was all swollen up and fat. It honestly made him want to cry. He loved the fact that they were going to have a baby, but he just couldn’t deal with the changes his body was going through.

Dean buried his face in Roman’s neck as he felt his emotions getting the best of him. His body shook as he sobbed and it stirred Roman up from his sleep. Sensing his omega in distress had Roman’s protective alpha instincts perk up immediately. 

“Baby Boy? Deano…What is it sweetheart? What’s wrong? Are you in pain? Something wrong with the baby?” Roman asked in a gentle voice, trying his best to not let his panic show. He didn’t want to upset Dean more than he already was. Roman felt Dean shaking his head against his neck and he grabbed at his head as he pulled Dean’s face out of its hiding. Looking at his Omega’s tear stained eyes, he quickly sat up a little and pushed Dean on his back. Holding Dean’s face in his hands as he asked again, “Tell me Baby Boy what is it? Your Alpha is here. You are safe. What happened beautiful?”  
  
Hearing Roman call him beautiful promoted a new set of tears from Dean’s eyes and Roman suddenly grew very concerned. He sat up and pulled Dean up into his lap and despite Dean’s big stomach he was able to settle Dean on his legs in a comfortable position. He kissed at Dean’s forehead and hugged his omega close to his body. Trying to sooth him with his scent and proximity.

“‘m sorry…I…its just…my hormones…You are just so beautiful Ro…I don’t deserve you..feel so ugly.” 

Hearing Dean’s pained voice and words almost broke Roman’s heart. No matter how much he loved Dean or told him he was everything to him, Dean’s low esteem always caused his poor Omega so much distress. Specially now that he was going through this pregnancy, Dean’s emotions were worse than ever. But it never phased Roman. He knew how to settle his omega. How to take care of him. There was a reason Dean found a home with Roman. And it was because no one understood Dean better than Roman.

“Oh sweetheart. Baby Boy…Look at me.” Roman gently grabbed Dean’s face in his hands as he looked into his baby blue eyes with so much love and adoration. “You are my omega. I am proud to have such a beautiful and strong omega who is carrying my child and is going to give me the best gift possible. You are my life. You are the reason I breath. You are a part of my beauty. YOU make me who I am. Understand? Look at you…So full and swollen…You think you are ugly and fat? I think you never looked so beautiful.” Roman laid Dean down on his back gently and settled between his Omega’s legs as he kissed at his lips.

“Baby Boy…I know you are not feeling too well. But your Alpha is right here with you. You are not alone. I am gonna do everything to make it easy for you. We gonna have our beautiful baby with us soon and you gonna be the most beautiful omega ever to mother a child. This is how I see you as…I am proud of you. I am proud to have someone like you as my partner. Please Baby stop thinking these bad thoughts and let me take care of you.” 

Hearing his Alpha’s soothing supportive words made Dean cry, but this time they were happy tears and he hugged Roman tightly. Whispering I love you over and over again in his Alpha’s ear. Roman simply held him and kissed him. Letting his Omega’s emotions come down. 

“Ro?” Dean’s soft voice made Roman look into his eyes and he gave him a gentle kiss. “What is it baby?”

Dean licked at his lips as he wrapped his legs around Roman. “I know..I know we can’t do much but..I need your touch…I need to feel my Alpha’s touch..I miss you loving me..I miss your cum in me baby…I want to feel you.” 

Since Dean was getting closer and closer to his due date, Roman was being more cautious about having sex. He felt like the baby would get hurt if they got too wild. Dean had asked him to fuck him a couple of times since he got home on his leave a couple of days ago but he had avoided it. Roman realized how it could have added to Dean’s stress. Dean always was needy when it came to being fucked. During his pregnancy he was particularly extra horny. Roman had made sure Dean was always well taken care of in that regard. But he had declined it this time since they were nearing the birth of their child. 

Roman fought with himself for a couple of moments before deciding that he needed to give Dean what he wanted in this very moment. He needed to be careful, but Dean needed to be loved right now in a way that would ease away his doubts. Roman pressed his lips to Dean’s gently before whispering in a soft but husky voice, “My Baby is gonna get what he want. You wanna feel your Alpha, you will. You just have to promise me you’ll lay there and let me do all the work. Lemme take care of you. Nothing too wild. Okay?” Dean nodded quickly and Roman got his omega out of his clothes. He placed a soft gentle kiss on Dean’s stomach before he spread Dean’s legs apart and laid between them. Nuzzling at his thighs and placing soft wet kisses all over his inner legs. 

Dean moaned in need as Roman started to lick at his cock. He felt his slick leaking out of his hole. Soon Roman was lapping at his juices and giving his asshole soft licks. Dean begged for more and Roman rewarded him by pressing his tongue inside Dean’s tight wet hole. Dean’s wet slicked heat welcoming the thick muscle. Dean was so turned on that he felt himself ready to cum just by Roman eating him out. He tried to push Roman away, but Roman held his wrists in his hands and continued fucking his hole roughly. Dean let out a loud scream as he felt himself cumming in strides without even being touched. His body shaking with the intensity of his orgasm. 

Roman licked at his stomach, moaning at the taste of his omega’s sweet seeds. He pushed two of his fingers inside Dean’s slicked hole as he kissed at Dean’s stomach. He watched how Dean’s hole twitched around his thick digits, trying to suck in his fingers deeper. His own cock throbbing in his sleeping pants and he couldn’t wait any longer. He positioned himself on his side as he spooned Dean from behind. Grabbing at his omega’s waist and pulling his leg up to hold him wide open for his dick, he started pushing into Dean’s slicked heat. Both lovers moaned out loudly as Roman found home inside Dean’s ass. Dean was so wet and loose from all the slick that it made Roman’s movements easy and quick. Soon they found a rhythm and Roman fucked into Dean slowly but expertly. Hitting his prostrate spot on. Roman buried his face in Dean’s neck as he felt his orgasm coming. He screamed out Dean’s name as he spilled his seeds deep inside his ass. Dean moaned helplessly in his arms. Trying desperately to rock back on Roman’s dick but all the extra weight was making his movements limited.

Dean let out a wrecked moan as he felt Roman’s seeds exploding inside him. He stroked his dick roughly, trying to reach his second orgasm before he felt Roman pulling his hand away weakly. Dean whined in need as he felt Roman pulling out of his ass and pushing Dean on his back. He spread the omega’s legs wide apart and got between his spread thighs. Roman held Dean from under his knees carefully and exposed his ass to his eyes. Watching hungrily as his seeds leaked out of Dean’s twitching hole. He bit at Dean’s ass and placed open mouthed kisses on the soft skin. Dean squirmed in his grip and Roman let his tongue sweep over Dean’s entrance. Making Dean buck wildly under him. He stroked Dean’s dick with one hand as he put two of his fingers inside Dean’s leaking hole and started fingering him roughly. Dean cried out as his second orgasm hit him hard and he painted Roman’s hand with his cum. 

“So beautiful…So fucking beautiful…My Omega…You always cum so prettily for me Baby Boy.” Roman cooed as he pulled up Dean’s body and pressed his lips to Dean’s in a sweet hungry kiss. Dean’s arms going around him to pull him in closer. Roman let their mouth explore each other for a few seconds before he pulled away and placed a soft loving kiss on Dean’s forehead. Dean purred happily in his arms. Roman got behind Dean and spooned him close to his chest as he let his lips linger on Dean’s neck. Hand placed firmly and possessively on Dean’s bump. Dean wrapped his hand around Roman’s and whispered softly, “Thank you Ro. I love you so much.” Roman smiled at his omega’s content tone, kissing his head before he said, “Sleep now Baby. I’ll be here when you wake up. I love you more than you’ll ever know.”


End file.
